Stronger by Pain
by blackbirdabhi
Summary: What happens when the soul of Harry Potter and Hunter Zolomon a.k.a Zoom are merged?


**Authors Note: Guys, I know I haven't really updated by current fics, but I promise I shall do so within the next few days or weeks. I have been really occupied with work.**

 **In the meantime do check out this pilot chapter for a crossover idea I had for Harry Potter and The Flash comics. In this story, I take the assumption that Zoom died after the events of Rogue War and somewhat repented for what he did to Wally. Do check it out and tell me if I should continue this!**

Hunter Zolomon was no stranger to pain. His whole life was defined by pain. In his childhood, he found out that his father had murdered his mom, and that wasn't the worst of it. His father, apparently was a serial killer for quite some time. Refusing to let himself be arrested, the police had killed him in an encounter.

He remembered vowing to ensure that this could never happen, and deciding that this would be achieved by becoming one the best criminal psychologist in the police force. And he had done so with the help of his then girl-friend Ashley who he later married. Fate however was not done with Hunter. No, it had something far worse in store for him. Hunter and Ashley's father who was his partner had been after a criminal. Hunter believing that he knew everything about how a criminal's mind works, had thought that the criminal would not use his weapon. He was terribly wrong and this mistake cost Ashley's father his life. Not only was he terminated from the police force, but his wife now hated him.

Zolomon, then moved to Keystone city where he got a job as a profiler. It was here that he became best friends with the Flash, who later found out was Wally West, his friend in the police force. Hunter finally thought that his life was on a good path, only to be cruelly deceived by fate. A gorilla with telepathy powers had attacked the police headquarters, injuring Hunter greviously. He was paralyzed from the waist down. Unable to bear the loss of his legs because he felt he was useless, he begged his friend Wally to run back in time and stop it from happening. Wally refused saying that it would upset the laws of time, enraging Zolomon.

He then attempted to use Wally's cosmic treadmill which allowed Wally to pinpoint his destination during his time travel journeys, to travel back in time himself. His plan backfired horribly, and instead gave him time manipulation powers.

Hunter Zolomon could now control his own personal timeline giving the appearance of super speed. He resolved to make Wally a better hero by..causing him the same tragedies that he suffered. He became the new Reverse Flash..Zoom. His name was taken in inspiration from the previous Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne also called Professor Zoom.

From that day, a bitter battle between the Flash and the Reverse Flash ensued from time to time, neither winning or losing. Now, however, Hunter realized that all he had done was for naught. He had been terribly wrong. After the events of the Rogue War, Hunter Zolomon had realized the grevious wrong he had done to his best friend. As he felt himself fading from the timeline, all he could say was one thing to Wally,

"Wally, I am ..sorry for everything. This should never have happened. We should never have been enemies. "

As he watched Wally's stricken face calling out for him, Hunter wished with all his heart that he could turn back time and just be with Ashley..oh, how he missed his wife right now. He did not deserve her forgiveness after all the pain he had caused her. But now there was no use thinking about it, as he was going to die...

"I think not, Hunter Zolomon"

Startled, Hunter looked around for where the voice had come from. Yet there was nothing. It was then that he took a good look at where he was. He could see the sky which was chock full of lightning..each lightning was of a different color..however, the place where he was did not seem to be affected by the lightning..instead it was almost calm and serene.

Wait..the lightning..it reminded him of the same lightning he saw around Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen...the Speed Force?

"You certainly deserve the title of best profiler, don't you?", the voice chuckled. It was a male's, soft but firm.

"Who are you? Why am I in the Speedforce? If I am not mistaken, only speedsters come here when I die, and I most certainly am not a speedster."

Chuckling, the voice replied, "You are both correct and wrong, Mr Zolomon. We have been in existence ever since the first atom was created, and will be present until the world ceases to exist. We are time itself. When you tried to reverse time using the treadmill, it was us who decided to give you your time manipulation powers."

"Ah. That makes sense, then. However, I doubt you are here just to chat with me. What is my punishment?", Hunter sighed.

"Punishment? Whyever would we punish you?", the voice replied incredulously with a hint of amusement.

Laughing mirthlessly, Hunter replied,"After everything I've done? I deserve nothing but the worst punishment."

"You truly repent for everything that you have done?", asked the embodiment of the speed force curiously.

"Of course I do! I've caused Wally so much pain..and I called myself his best friend! I would not blame Ashley if she hates me forever for what I did. I have failed everyone who ever cared for me.", rasped Hunter.

"Ah, but you still believe your motives were right,don't you?"

Reluctantly, he replied in the affirmative,"I do however believe that I went about it in a totally wrong manner. I truly wanted Wally to be a better hero. Now that I think about it, the treadmill accident must have really messed up with our mind."

"It did, and we are sorry about that. Your existence was however neccessary to preserve the timeline. We regret what our plans have done to you, and as such we would like to offer you a ...choice"

Hunter's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"A choice? Somehow I don't think it involves me going back in time to reset things, when you are so concerned about the timeline."

"Astute as usual. Yes, we do not plan on sending you back in time. Instead, we wish to send you to another world which needs some help. There are no speedsters in this world."

Intrigued, Hunter asked,"I presume, that this world is completely different from this one?"

"Yes. Instead of meta humans, this world has another secret community. Wizards. They control an aspect of nature they call magic. What they do not know is that this "magic", as they call it is simply another version of Us."

"Interesting, and why exactly does this world need help?"

"You see, the wizards of this world have become extremely complacent in comparision to their non magical counterparts. As a result prejudices have grown rampant in their community. There are sections of wizards that believe non magical wizards are scum and need to be destroyed. In the grand scheme of things, this wouldn't be of any consequence as civilizations rise and fall. However, this particular sect of wizards are lead by a very powerful wizard who delves in the dark aspects of magic."

"So, the negative speed force?", Hunter interjected amusedly.

"I guess you could call it that" the speed force chuckled,"Anyway, we realized that this wizard was upsetting our balance in that world. We set into motion a prophecy that would ensue his downfall. We have however encountered a problem to that effect. Our champion in that world, is in need of dire help. To our dissappointment, he has lived a hard life, and has already lost many close to him.", the speed force said sadly, "Were he to be pushed further, we fear he could turn out the way you did"

Eyes widening in surprise, Hunter thought about what he had been told.

"So, I am assuming you want me to help this champion? I am flattered that you have such faith in me, but perhaps Wally would have been a better choice"

"Ah, but we believe that your..outlook is greatly desired to change this world. What we propose is to merge both of your souls together. Our champion would gain your memories..and your powers."

"This is an interesting proposition..but wouldn't that mean that I would cease to exist?"

"Not exactly. When both of you merge, our champion and you will become one person. A new personality will be created from the merge."

Sighing, Hunter thought. He had nothing left back in his world, and besides it would be interesting to live in a world of wizards..coming to think of it, hadn't he heard about a similar community of wizards before?

"What is the name of your champion?", he asked with eyes narrowed.

"Harry Potter", the speed force replied with amusement.

He started chuckling softtly, slowly breaking into loud laughter.

"Me, turning into Harry Potter? Harry Potter of all people?", he remembered reading the Harry Potter books, "Who ever would have thought these books were real after all?"

"Isn't it apt to say that there is always some truth in fiction?", the voice replied.

"Very well, I shall take you up on your offer. This is going to be interesting"

" We wish you all the best Mr. Zolomon"

In another world, green eyes snapped open with a start, slowly developing a slight reddish glow.


End file.
